Centorea
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: * A monster girl born to a house of centaur nobility who spent her early days training with the blade and bow. She is on a quest to find a master worthy of her and does odd jobs to support herself. She has token a vow of truth and will never lie, no matter the cost. Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here): * Bodyguard - When you are protecting a client, you can ask one of these questions when you enter a dangerous situation: ** How can I get my client out of here? ** What does my client intend to do now? ** What here poses the greatest threat to my client? Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Lawful Symbol (0 weight) - backpack * Standard (1 weight) - backpack * Skirt Armor (1 armor, 2 weight) - worn * Dungeon Rations (5 uses, 1 weight) - backpack * 2 Healing potions (0 weight) - backpack * Antitoxin (0 weight) - backpack * Adventuring gear (5 uses, 1 weight) - backpack * Poultices and herbs (2 uses, slow, 1 weight) - backpack * 5 Gold - pouch on hip List any moves granted by Gear: * Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Armor Training ** You ignore the clumsy tag on armor you wear. You have +1 armor while wearing any armor. * Standard ** You have a symbol of some kind that you use to inspire others—maybe not a literal standard, but something visible and obvious. When you wave your standard, roll+CON. On a hit, allies and those who pledge to your banner gain 1d4 temporary hit points until they turn away from your banner or the struggle is over. Any damage they take must reduce these temporary hit points before being applied to their own hit points. On a 7-9, you also draw unwelcome attention or put yourself in a spot. The GM will tell you how. * Obey Me ** When you give an NPC an order based on your lawful authority, roll+CHA. *** On a 7+, they choose one: **** Do what you say **** Back away cautiously, then flee **** Attack you *** On a 10+, you also take +1 forward against them. *** On a miss, they do as they please and you take -1 forward against them. * Stentorian Voice ** You can give Aid to anyone who can hear you with inspiring words, strategic advice, or grisly threats, as long as you are within shouting distance. * Quest ** Name your code: *** Code of the Centaur ** You follow a lawful code, which grants you honor. With honor, you're granted boons; perhaps by happenstance, your own skill, or divine intervention. To preserve your honor, you must follow the vows of your code. Break these vows, bring dishonor, lose boons. You can regain honor by dedicating yourself to a new mission. When you dedicate yourself to a mission through reflection and ritual cleansing, state what you set out to do: *** Dscover her true master's identity. ** Then choose up to two boons: *** A freedom from hunger, thirst, and sleep. ** The GM will then tell you what vow or vows is required of you to maintain your blessing, at most 4: *** Truth (forbidden: lies) Sex Moves * Scales of Truth ** While you engage in relations with someone, they cannot say anything they know to be a deliberate lie. * Fast Friends ** When you engage in relations, afterwards, you may immediately enlist your partner. If you do, roll: ** +1 if you make it known that your pay is generous ** +1 if you make it known what you’re setting out to do ** +1 if you make it known that they’ll get a share of whatever you find ** +1 if you have a useful reputation around these parts ** -1 if you got into a fight or a scuffle with them ** -1 if you weren't one of their best lays ** On a 10+, you may recruit them as a hireling, in exchange for a small favor, now or later. ** On a 7-9, you may recruit them as a hireling, in exchange for a huge favor, right now. ** On a miss, they're not interested, their cost is too high, or they'll betray you. Either way, you'll regret it. ** If you decline them, in any case, take -1 forward to using Fast Friends again. Advanced Moves * Combat Training ** Increase your class damage die by 1 size (d8 becomes d10, d10 becomes d12, and so on). Your maximum HP is increased by 2. Misc. Powers * Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Category:Characters